


Sister-Wives Talk

by Ncredible



Series: Nyssa Calls Oliver Husband [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Nyssa jokes, brief Sara mention, sister wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Nyssa and Felicity briefly talk about why Nyssa calls Oliver husband





	Sister-Wives Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the interview Katrina Law did saying she thinks that Nyssa calls Oliver Husband just to get a rise out of Felicity and Oliver.

“Sister-wife?” I say from behind Felicity enjoying my last chance to call her that. I also must admit seeing her jump a tad from me speaking from so close behind her is amusing. How does she stay married to Oliver considering he is just as proficient at not making a sound as I am.

“Where a bell or something,” Felicity mutters before turning around to face me. Perhaps Oliver makes noise when he comes up behind her. 

“I am sorry. I would like to extend my congratulations on your recent nuptials.” I tell her sincerely.

“Um… thanks?” Felicity says not sure what to make out from my congratulations. 

“I would also like to extend my apologies for making you uncomfortable for addressing Oliver as husband,” I pull out the Horcher’s Dagger and show it to Felicity.

“What is this?” Felicity asks nervously. 

“In League tradition it symbolizes the cutting of martial bonds, I shall present it to Oliver before I leave town with Thea and Roy.” I tell her and turn to make my way to the elevator. 

“Uh, wait. I have a question.” Felicity says following off the platform. I turn to acknowledge I heard her, “why now?”

“As I said before I wanted to apologize for making you uncomfortable and in any way illegalizing your marriage to Oliver.” I tell her.

“Oliver and you have been married for three years under your laws, if you knew about this dagger before why you didn’t say anything before?” Felicity asks. 

“I believe Ta-er al Asfar used to call it teasing and I thought as long as you and Oliver were no longer together it would not be an issue.” I tell her.

Felicity stands there clearly not expecting that answer, “your telling me that for three years this was your way of joking around with us?” 

“Ta-er,” I stop myself and start again using my beloved’s chosen name, “Sara, said it was what was done among friends.”

“Yea, it is,” Felicity confirms, “but maybe you could find something else to joke about.”

“Yes, perhaps I will,” I say turning back towards the elevator again.

“She’s doing good, you know?” Felicity calls to me. I stop and turn to her, but don’t ask who she is referring to because I know she refers to my beloved, “she’s found her own noble purpose.”

I nod happy to hear that Ta-er al Asfar is doing well and that she did what I asked and found a life away from the League, “thank you Mrs. Felicity Smoak, Wife of Oliver Queen.” 

“You’re welcome, Sister Wife.” Felicity jokes.

I smile and give Felicity a small nod and make my way to the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos keep the words flowing.


End file.
